


Get His Ass!

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, i dont think its violent enough to warrant an archive warning tho, this is basically just bad beating the everloving shit out of dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was normal for Skeppy to disappear for a few days at a time. If Bad didn’t see Skeppy for a week, he would assume that the other was simply out doing his own thing, and that was fine by him.That’s why finding him in Dream’s vault was so shocking.—AU where Dream succeeds at capturing Skeppy before the disc finale and Bad is not pleased.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Comments: 21
Kudos: 427
Collections: Anonymous





	Get His Ass!

**Author's Note:**

> based on a post on my tumblr @commieinnit  
> you have to pretend that the crimson doesn't exist in order for this to work LOL

It was normal for Skeppy to disappear for a few days at a time. If Bad didn’t see Skeppy for a week, he would assume that the other was simply out doing his own thing, and that was fine by him.

That’s why finding him in Dream’s vault was so shocking.

“Skeppy?” Bad’s stomach drops the second he reads the sign hanging above the cage. It isn’t until he saw the curled up figure inside that he feels all confusion replaced with white-hot anger.

“Bad…?” Skeppy’s head slowly lifts. Bad’s anger only rises when he hears how _broken_ the other’s voice sounds.

“Bad!” Skeppy perks up when he sees Bad’s face through the bars of the cage. Bad is too full of rage to return the sentiment.

“ _Sapnap._ ” Bad’s voice is uncharacteristically cold, “I want you to let your father out of there and not watch what I’m about to do, alright?” Sapnap nods, and once Bad is sure the job’s being done, he turns to Dream.

The vault goes completely silent once Bad’s fist connects with Dream’s face.

Dream falls to the floor and Bad follows him, holding him down as he punches him, over and over and over. He doesn’t even give Dream a second to speak.

He doesn’t stop. Dream’s face is bloodied and bruised and Bad still doesn’t stop. It’s _gruesome_. Everyone can only stand and watch in horror as Badboyhalo, sweet, innocent Badboyhalo, who never swears, who calls people “muffinheads” and “little potatoes”, batters Dream into a bloody pulp.

It lasts so, _so_ uncomfortably long. Tommy and Tubbo are holding their hands over each other’s eyes and Ranboo is scribbling furiously in his memory book. Sapnap has already freed Skeppy, the latter watching Bad in shock and infatuation.

It’s five minutes later that Bad feels assured he’s beaten any and all life from Dream’s body. He slowly rises up, blood dripping from his shaking fists, and spits on the green heap before turning to face the room’s other occupants. His pitch-black face is emotionless and stained with tears.

The silence that fills the vault is deafening, until Skeppy breaks it.

“That was hot.” He rasps, before his body goes limp and he collapses on the floor, likely from being deprived of any food or a good night’s sleep for the past week.

Quackity laughs awkwardly. Antfrost adjusts the skirt of his maid dress. Ponk coughs.

Bad’s gaze pans across the room anxiously. He steps over Dream’s body and towards Skeppy’s, which he picks up bridal style.

“Um, well, I’ll be seeing you guys!” Bad says with as much positivity as he can muster before he carries Skeppy through the nether portal, leaving the vault deathly silent yet again. Quackity speaks up first.

“What the fuck was that?! Oh my god, I’m never swearing at Bad again.”

“Eh, he’s done worse.” Ant replies, shrugging.

“He’s _what?!_ ” Hbomb shouts.

The conversation ends there, as everyone’s attention is drawn to Dream stepping back through the nether portal, having just respawned.

The topic is dropped for the time being, though Bad notices a lot less people making him angry on purpose for a quick laugh after that.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, antfrost was wearing a maid dress during the disc finale
> 
> anyway follow me on tumblr @commieinnit


End file.
